The present disclosure relates to techniques for determining a security level based on a current location and location history information for a portable electronic device.
Using portable electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, to conduct financial transactions is becoming increasingly popular. For example, smartphones can execute applications that allow users to pay bills or check their account balances.
However, the same features that make these portable electronic devices popular (notably, their mobility) also create security risks. As a consequence, many financial applications used on portable electronic devices ask users additional security questions prior to allowing the users to conduct financial transactions.
While this approach can improve security on portable electronic devices, it is often cumbersome and inconvenient for users to answer the additional security questions every time they want to conduct a financial transaction. Moreover, repeatedly answering the additional security questions can degrade the user experience, with a commensurately adverse impact on customer loyalty and commercial activity.